


Bad Kitten

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Daddy Otabek Altin, Hyperstimulation, Kitten Kink, Kitten Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mafia AU, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Restraints, Sex Toys, fic from art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Yuri has been a bad kitten, and bad kittens get punished.





	Bad Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/gifts).



> This is a bit of drabble to accompany Heilari's amazing art (again). 
> 
> Art can be found here on tumblr: [here](http://heilariart.tumblr.com/post/173784008672/god-forgive-me-because-ive-sinned-again-but)

He struggled weakly against the bonds that held him. At full strength he would have broken free easily if he had wanted to, but now, he was anything but strong, his body trembling and damp with sweat from exertion. He lifted a tear stained face, cheeks stained red from embarrassment, eyes pleading with his captor.

“Beka,  _ please _ . I'm sorry!”

Otabek didn't even look up from the magazine he was flicking through. An ankle resting on the opposite knee, his shirt open at the collar, a few buttons undone. He looked  _ bored. _

Yuri’s breaths were starting to become little pants again, he he could feel his cock swelling again, and a familiar ache building in his nuts. Precome oozed from slit, a drop breaking free to travel lazily down his shaft before dripping onto the sheets beneath him. Sheets that were already stained with his cum. 

He shuddered as he felt his arse clench around the vibrator inside it. Otabek had made sure that he couldn't push it out, taping it firmly into place so that all the bumps and grooves rubbed against his sensitive spots; his involuntary muscle spasms only serving to press it more firmly against prostate. 

“Beeeekaaaaa" he whined, twisting against the ropes that tied his wrists together and above head, forcing him to stay kneeling, unable to lie down or rub his cock against anything. 

Otabek glanced up, dark eyes betraying no emotion other than to arch an eyebrow questioningly. He slowly unfolded his legs, closing the magazine and placing it carefully on the table next to him. 

“Sorry for what?” His voice was low and deep, the words softly spoken. Beka never shouted at him.

Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. His body's response to the ceaseless stimulation that was wringing him dry. 

“F-for teasing y-you.” He couldn't even form the words properly, fighting against the moans that wanted to fall from his lips instead. 

“Hmmm?” Otabek murmured as he stood up, drawing closer Yuri, reaching out a hand to cup his face and lift his chin so that he could look into those emerald eyes that sparkled with tears unshed.

Yuri could only lean into that rough palm as it stroked his cheek, unable to hide his face as it lifted so that Beka could see him better. He knew he looked a mess, his usually pale complexion marred by red blotches. Like he had been crying, or coming, or shouting; he had done all three in the last hour, at least twice. 

The subtle scent of Otabek’s aftershave reached his nose and in addition to those dark, cold eyes that stared at him like he was nothing, he could feel his nuts tightening. His green eyes widening as he could feel his body beginning to shudder once more.

He cried as he came a third time, splatters that were more clear than white, his balls aching and empty, but still the vibrator pulsed deep inside him, his muscles clutching desperately at it. 

It was becoming too much to bear.

Yuri couldn't even form words anymore. Nothing existed except for the constant pulsing against his prostate and cock that wouldn't stop leaking. “Beka…” the name was little more than a low moan.

“Punishment isn't over yet kitten, not until I say you've had enough.” Otabek trailed a finger down his heaving chest, flicking the digit across a nipple that ached nearly as much as untouched dick did.

“No more,  _ please daddy!”  _ Yuri couldn't keep from begging. He felt strange. He'd gone beyond the simple afterglow of being pleasantly fucked, his body twitching and trembling, unable to stop responding to the relentless stimulation of the vibrator. 

Otabek sighed. “I don't think you've been punished nearly enough…” He reached for the controller that was strapped to Yuri’s thigh, his thumb slowly and deliberately increasing the speed. His dark eyes never leaving Yuri’s face.

“Noooo!” Yuri’s moan was high and loud, his back arching as he pulled against his restraints. His cock straining painfully, as it began to dribble something more than just precome. He couldn't stifle the sobs as felt his bladder relax, his stream soaking into the cum stained sheets. His body shaking uncontrollably, his vision beginning to grow white around the edges before fading completely.

He couldn't believe how good it felt.

 

***

 

_ Warm. _

Yuri’s eyes slowly opened. The lights were dimmed and he seemed to be in another room. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of his surroundings, his brain slowly working through the fog of sleep and exhaustion.

Slowly he registered the presence of another, the weight of an arm over his waist and a warm breath at the back of his neck. He shifted slightly and the arm moved, the bed creaking with the movement of a body changing positions. 

“Are you awake Yura?” Otabek’s voice was warm in his ear, dry lips feathering a kiss across his temple. 

Yuri worked his tongue around his mouth, trying to build up enough saliva so that his voice wouldn't croak, but he was still fuzzy so he settled for a slow nod. He blinked his green eyes owlishly as he looked around the room. His senses were slowly coming back to him, as were his memories. 

He realised that he was wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, triggering the memory of a hot steamy bath; Otabek had washed him, cradling Yuri's body against his own as he tenderly sponged away the evidence of their scene in the warm scented water. 

Yuri sniffed experimentally; he could smell the woody smell of the soap that Otabek used. He rolled over slowly, eyes searching Otabek’s face, taking in the sharp lines of his jaw, the hint of stubble. The dark eyes that had been so cold before were now filled with warmth as the older man smiled down at him, strong arms encircling his small frame and drawing him close.

It made him feel warm and safe. It always had.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my little ficlet!
> 
> Comments are welcome, let me know if you enjoyed this, and you can always come and scream at me on twitter @SqueezeBabe


End file.
